


Only On Fire For You

by panicatmydisco



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kurt loves you, Kurt wants reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatmydisco/pseuds/panicatmydisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SO much fluff.</p><p>Also I'm taking requests because I finally have time to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only On Fire For You

You were the type of girl who didn't really get along well in relationships. It was as if you were an entirely different species when it came to dating. It didn't make any sense to you. You were also a mutant which didn't assist you at all! You were able to control fire and also make fire burst from your palms. Your hair was a fiery orange and had been since the day of your mutation. Your eyes were also a slight red when your powers were in use. 

"(Y/N) just one party!! Come on!" Your best friend Amanda whined as she lay on your bed in a pretty sparking dress. 

"I don't know... What if I accidentally spurt fire at the bartender again..?" You sigh defeatedly. 

"Oh come on, you will be fine.. Plus you would look so cute in a black mini dress." Amanda said pulling the one she had bought you from your closet. 

"Okay fine!" You huffed before going to the bathroom to changed into the dress. 

Once your hair and make up were all done you were ready to go and very excited. Maybe you would have fun... 

All the mutants from school were there and you felt incredibly nervous. You had accidentally burnt down a garden last week and we're still embarrassed. 

You noticed Kurt was at the party and felt your heart beating wildly in your chest. He was so adorable and you just wanted to kiss him constantly. You knew that he was probably going to date some really pretty girl so you never pursued anything more than just friends. He had helped you out countless times with your German and was so incredibly sweet. 

Amanda chuckled when she noticed you starring at Kurt. She knew you liked him, but she also knew that he liked you. Kurt was just too shy to say anything. He thought you were too beautiful for him.

"Kurt again. (Y/N) why don't you just kiss him?!" Amanda exclaimed watching you squirm and blush. 

"Because, he doesn't like me!" You said quietly feeling discouraged. 

You danced a bit with Amanda before she went off to dance with the males eying her. You went over to get a drink and felt a hand wrap around your waist. It was a strong hand and you felt a shiver run up your spine. 

"What's a pretty girl like you doing alone?" A voice whispered in your ear. You looked up to see a man around your age with beautiful wings. They were sharp metal and you poked one in awe. 

He chuckled and moved more into your space, his wings encircling you. He looked dangerous and you felt slightly scared. It wasn't that he wasn't attractive but you didn't want this, not with him.

"Uh your wings are really pretty but I really should be finding my friend.." You said this carefully your eyes wide as they looked up into the stern but playful ones in front of you. 

"Are you as fiery as your hair..little vixen...?" He purred getting closer. You shifted back and you yelped as his wings hurt your back digging into a bare shoulder. 

Suddenly you felt a hand slip over your wrist and suddenly you weren't enclosed by the winged man any longer, instead you were starring into the red eyes of your crush. 

"Kurt!" You exclaimed in relief before wrapping your arms around him. You didn't mean to embrace him but it was so nice to be out of the wings. 

"I didn't vant him to touch you." He said his accent rich as he spoke. 

You started to pull away but he held you closer, and you blushed burying your head into his chest. 

"(Y/N) seeing you vith him just made mee so mad." He murmured softly. 

"Do you not like him?!" You asked shocked to hear of Kurt holding any hate in his beautiful heart. 

"No..he is okay. I just vant you all to myself." You felt Kurt gently release you before looking down into your eyes. He looked scared, as if ready for rejection. All you could feel was your heart pounding.

"You like me?" You exclaimed with a shocked look on your face. 

"Yeah...I understand if you don't vant to be friends anymore..I know I'm a blue freak." He murmured looking down at his three fingers. You had never noticed how he felt about himself and you didn't want him to ever feel like a freak again. He was beautiful.

"Kurt.. I like you a lot. I love your red eyes and you know, I have always loved blue." You murmured softly your eyes wide and full of love. 

"Really, you vant me too?" He said his eyes meeting yours. The hope that shined in them made you want to kiss any of his doubts away. 

"Yes.." You confirmed licking your lips. Kurt eyed your lips as you did this and you felt a shiver run down your spine but this time it was different. This time you felt your heart flutter. 

"May I kiss you?" Kurt asked shyly. His hair falling in front of your eyes. You felt your heart swell as the sweetness of the Catholic mutant.

You didn't even respond, instead you just leaned forward and pushed your lips gently against his. You could feel him smile into the sweet kiss as his arms wrapped around you once again. He pulled you against him and you let out a soft moan as a fang gently scrapped your bottom lip. You both had to pull away for air, gasping as you met each others eyes. You were shocked to hear him whisper,  
"I've always loved playing vith fire," before he desperately captured your red lips again.


End file.
